wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cinnabar
Cinnabar is a secondary antagonist in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Cinnabar was a female SkyWing captain who was promoted to General of the Army by Queen Scarlet after General One-Eye was arrested. She is now deceased. She was Condor (Congela)'s mate and Kite (Congela)'s mother. Appearance Cinnabar is large and muscular. She has dark orange eyes and red scales. She has a silver underside and silver wings. Biography Pre-Series Cinnabar was part of Condor and Charcoal's friend group, serving the military under One-Eye and Scarlet. She abused Condor, her then husband, and son, Kite. After Kite ran away and Condor disappeared, she was promoted to captain in his place, and took out her anger and frustration on Flashover and Charcoal until the White Capes showed up to stop her. A Destiny Found Cinnabar is at the Sky Kingdom and greets the White Capes and SkyWing soldiers with hostility, ordering them killed, until Queen Scarlet stops her and spares them, welcoming them. Cinnabar later storms the Merchant Plaza to berate Glow and Umbalite, showing her distaste for traveling dragons, to be fended off by Vermilion. When Glow and Peril go to the Sky City Tavern, Cinnabar barges in, searching for the two of them. She attacks Flashover and is stopped by One-Eye. Rojo threatens to throw Cinnabar out and she leaves. During Kestrel's trial, after Glow and Corona defend Peril and Scarlet attacks them both, Glow tried to save Osprey after she saved Corona, only to be stopped by Cinnabar. Scarlet reveals that she arrested and demoted One-Eye and promoted Cinnabar to General of the Army. The following morning, after a failed escape attempt, Kite is given to Cinnabar and she takes him to a cave up north, guarded by several of her soldiers. After the dragonets of destiny, White Capes, and One-Eye escape, they storm Cinnabar's cave. Condor and Cinnabar battle each other until Frigga arrives and kills Cinnabar, freeing Kite and ending her conquest of terror for good. Personality Cinnabar is very contentious and angry, often storming wherever she goes and roaring her disdain. She has a heavy prejudice and distaste towards traveling dragons like Umbalite and her family. She also regularly uses her position and circumstances to abuse Charcoal and Flashover and bosses others around. Family Tree Relationships Condor She and Condor were mates long ago, but she regularly abused him and their son, Kite. Once he disappeared, she took his place as captain. She blames him for everything that happen even though she was responsible for it. They battle each other for custody over Kite, leading to her demise. Kite Cinnabar regularly abused Kite, both verbally and physically, since he hatched. He ran away from her and never saw her until Glow's mission to the Sky Kingdom. When she had Kite in her talons, she tried to make it seem that she was in the right and she was responsible for him. However, her treatment of him shows otherwise. Charcoal Charcoal seems to be Cinnabar's new punching bag since Condor's disappearance. She regularly treats her horribly and places expectations on her that are completely unfair. She sends her out on especially dangerous missions and will abuse her position frequently to hurt her. Flashover Flashover seems to be Cinnabar's secondary punching bag, her viewing him as weak. She's not afraid to physically harm him publicly, and has done so in the Sky City Tavern. Combustion and Ore While she doesn't dish out the same abuse to them as she does to Charcoal and Flashover, she still treats them as the same group and sends them on the same dangerous missions. One-Eye/Flint Cinnabar seems to hate serving under him, seeing him as too jolly and too soft. She was more than happy to have him imprisoned and demoted and to be given his position by Queen Scarlet. Queen Scarlet Cinnabar seems to be a favourite to Scarlet, and Cinnabar acts like a pet. She follows her queen's orders unquestioningly and will flatter her at any opportunity, which has paid off for her, considering that Scarlet promoted her to General of the Army in One-Eye's place. The White Capes Cinnabar views them sneeringly, labeling them as traitors and not trusting them. She constantly has them observed and surveyed, not trusting them for a moment. She was willing to take Kite away from them and fight them over him to the death, and she paid with her life as a result thanks to Frigga. Talons of Peace She views the Talons of Peace the same way as her queen views them. She hates them and thinks of them as weak and pathetic, meddling in affairs that aren't their to meddle in. The Mountain Clan Cinnabar hates the Mountain Clan, as well as other traveling dragons, with a passion. She labels them as "Gypsies" and refers to their activities with other degrading names and the like. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Deceased Characters